


One Step Is All It Takes

by HatterSaz



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Marineford Arc, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: The battle at Marineford is a long and gruelling trial, but with Ace free, it was worth it. Akainu wants the two brats dead, and will stop at nothing. What would happen if Ace stumbles in the race to Luffy?





	

The battle at Marineford was long and gruelling. Many of Ace’s ship brothers had died to free him, including Oars Jr. But, their hard work had paid off.  Thanks to the added efforts of Luffy and his band of escaped prisoners, Ace was freed and the two began to fight off wave after wave of Marine’s.

The two began to head for the ships, the rest of the pirates following alongside them. However, as Ace listened to Akainu bad mouthing Whitebeard, he stopped. He turned to glare at the man, before initiating combat.

Blows were exchanged and the fight grew fiercer. Unfortunately, being locked in sea-stone cuffs for so long had drained Ace’s power, causing him to fall first. As Akainu towered over Ace’s slumped form, he began to speak.

“The son of Pirate King Roger. The son of the Revolutionary. I can’t allow either of you to leave! Now watch, Fire Fist Ace!”

Ace realised what he meant immediately, and reached to stop him. However, before he could grab the Marine, the man had sprinted in the direction of Luffy.

“Wait!”

He got to his feet in attempt to stop the man, or at least block the attack. He took one step, and stumbled. He cursed before ignoring the pain coursing through his legs, and running for his baby brother.

However, it was too late. As he drew closer, he watched as Luffy turned at Ace’s scream of fear. His eyes wide as he watched a molten fist collide with his brother’s chest. Boiling appendage ripping through the small body and burning the younger’s insides. Then, Akainu retracted his hand, leaving a gaping whole in Luffy’s chest.

Ace dropped to his knees beside his brother, arms encaging his body instantly.

“Luffy, no!”

Many heads turned at the voice. Eyes widened as their energetic, unofficial leader lay motionless in Fire Fist’s arms.

“Straw boy...”

“Luffy...”

“The brat is...”

Ace squeezed his brother tight, eyes stinging with tears he refused to let fall. Then, arms slowly wrapped around him too. His eyes widened again as he looked down to see his brother crying.

“Ace...”

“Luffy, it’s ok! We have doctors on the Moby Dick! Good ones! We can save you!”

Whitebeard’s head dropped in grief, the commanders of his crew mimicking him, understanding that there was nothing they could do.

“Ace, you have to go...”

Luffy coughed, blood spurting from his mouth before sliding down his chin. Ace shook his head, eyes closed to stop the tears.

“We can help you-“

“I already lost Sabo... I don’t want you joining us... Ace... Please, don’t die... You, promised...”

He coughed again, the sound pained as his throat was clogged with more blood. The crimson liquid cascading down his chin and neck.

“I... was all alone... I’m glad, I found... brother's who would, never leave me... Even though we, set sail at different times... you both were always with me...”

He took a deep breath, Ace opening his eyes finally so he could see his brother. His brows were furrowed in sorrow, and everyone could tell he would cry at any moment. But, he kept his composure. Luffy couldn’t see his big brother crying after all. That would be lame.

“Thank you, for caring, Ace... And, please... Can you... tell my crew... that I’m sorry...? Looks like... I can’t help them, reach their dreams...”

Ace nodded, a small smile on his face.

“You got it.”

Luffy smiled, then coughed some more. When he settled again, his smile returned, but was more pained and sad. Tears were mixing with the blood leaving his mouth, as his eyes clouded over.

“Ace... Live...”

His eyelids closed and his head fell limp. Luffy’s gaping chest stopped rising and falling in its jagged pattern as his lungs stopped pushing oxygen around his body. Smile still present as his soul peacefully left this world.

It took a moment for the deadweight in Ace’s arms to register. And when it did, he screamed in pain as he finally allowed himself to cry. The crowd around them winced as sorrowful faces fell upon Ace’s family and those who knew Luffy. Iva stood beside Jimbei, the okama weeping softly as Jimbei held back his own sobs.

Ace continued to scream, the occasional calling of his baby brother’s name joining the loud wails. As his mind cleared a little from the despair he felt, anger slowly filled the spaces. He turned an angry glare to Akainu, the Marine looking bored as Ace wept for his loved one.

“Bastard!”

He cried as he rose to his feet, Luffy still in his arms. Before he could move, Marco was in front of him, flaming wings stopping him from doing something he would regret.

“Remember what your brother said yoi! You have to live! That won’t happen if you fight yoi!”

Ace simmered down a little, his eyes falling to his brother’s body before angrily flicking back up to Akainu. The magma man glared right back, a displeased frown on his face.

“One down, and some pest is stopping me from getting number two.”

He stated aloud, angering Ace even more. Marco gritted his teeth, flaring his flames a little to make sure Ace didn’t get any closer.

“Ace, leave.”

Ace never took his eyes off of Akainu, angry tears rolling down his freckled cheeks. Without any sort of warning, he collapsed to his knees. Marco started in shock, while Akainu’s eyes widened in bafflement.

Ace looked at his brother, eyes widened again. His teeth ground together as his face scrunched in pain and he rest his forehead against Luffy’s.

“I can’t avenge you, I’m sorry... Luffy... Luffy!”

His head snapped up as he screamed to the sky, elongating Luffy’s name in his sorrow. Half way through his scream, he stopped. The abrupt halt startling everyone. When his family turned to see, they caught the sight of a frozen Ace. His mouth was wide and the tears had paused in their tracks. What scared them most though, were his eyes. They were lifeless, void of anything. Blank.

Whitebeard understood immediately, and ran to his son’s side immediately.

“Marco! Get them out of here!”

Marco nodded, not really questioning his father since his brother was in trouble. He grabbed Ace, and by extension Luffy’s body, and pulled them into his arms. He ran back towards the ship, ordering people to follow as he passed them. Then, he turned to see his father slamming Akainu’s head into the ground. He mentally celebrated before frowning.

“Pops?”

“Go my sons. I will hold them off.”

Every Whitebeard pirate froze, panic written all over their faces.

“What are you talking about?! If you’re fighting then-“

“Are you disobeying my order?!”

Whitebeard yelled over Marco, the blonde freezing in place. The phoenix grit his teeth before turning and running again. The crew slowly followed, and Whitebeard couldn’t help but smile.

“Good bye, my sons. Take care of Ace, he needs it now more than ever.”

* * *

The Whitebeard pirates stood on two sides of a cliff, the middle opened wide so people can walk through. A band of bandits arrived first, the leader weeping as she said her farewells and how she never liked the brats. Her bandits all smiling fondly as they watched her try to play off her tears as salt getting into her eyes.

Next, was emperor and fellow pirate, Red Haired Shanks. It had shocked many of the Whitebeards that the man knew the boy, but understood when he placed down the kid’s beloved straw hat.

“Luffy, after what you did, you are definitely strong enough to give this back. But, I think you should keep it. Can’t very well take away the trademark of the ‘Straw Hat Pirates’, can I?”

The man left with a smile, and well covered tear marks.

People from the village came next, the mayor and a barkeep crying loudly as the rest prayed for the lost boy. Eventually, the villager's had to drag the woman away, as the mayor walked back home in a daze.

“I’ll make you fresh meat everyday Luffy! Just come back home, okay?!”

The pirate’s grimaced as she kept screaming for him to come back. Telling the other villagers that it was just a really horrible prank, and that someone so young wouldn't be dead. Not Luffy. They could still hear her as the next two stepped up.

Chains clanked as the two moved in front of the gravestone. The elder male sighed, a strained sob leaving his throat as he did so. Then, with a loud thud, he sat down with some sake.

“You know Luffy, this wouldn’t have happened if you had listened and joined the Marine’s.”

No one replied.

“You’re probably yelling at me right now, aren’t ya? Saying that you can’t be a Marine when you’re gonna be the Pirate King.”

Again, he was met with silence.

“You fool! If you had listened you might not have had to die on me and your brother!’

The man shouted as tears cascaded down his cheeks. He took another swig of sake, then another, before sighing and taking a breath to calm himself.

“You watch your brother’s back, ok brat? You know Ace, he’ll probably do something reckless again.”

“At least I care.”

Garp started a little, forgetting the young raven was there. He turned with a frown at the sight the boy made.

Ace stood staring at the straw hat fluttering in the breeze. Chains lined with sea-stone stopping him from going on a rampage. After what he had done to the Moby Dick, the crew decided this would be best until he calmed down. However, the grim look in his eye hadn’t left. Instead, he grew quiet and closed off, glaring at the world through narrowed eyes. Because the world took his most precious treasure.

“Where’s his dad huh? His own father didn't even come to say goodbye! I can understand his crew considering how distraught they were, but what about him?! He’s a scumbag, that’s what he is.”

Ace all but growled, chest constricting in sadness that his brother never actually got to meet his own father. Unlike himself, he had the chance. But, the man always stayed away from where his son was, and it pissed Ace off.

Garp looked at Ace with a sad glint in his eyes. The sadness was eating away at him. Leaving nothing but anger in its wake. Soon, he will be engulfed with rage, and won’t stop until the men that caused this are dead. Until the end up how Luffy had...

“Dragon has his own way of showing that he cares.”

The old man said with a vague air of fond exasperation. Ace didn’t comment though. He didn’t believe the man would do anything. Just like how he didn’t do anything to help Luffy, or raise him. Whatever anyone else says, Ace thinks he’s a bastard, and refuses to let him off the hook. If he ever meets him, there will be Hell to pay.

* * *

Dragon stood in the headquarters of the Revolutionary Army, a calculating gleam in his eyes. There was also an air of sadness around him. An air that didn’t go unnoticed by the people before him. Though, they were too engulfed in determination and their own sadness to worry about his right now.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Dragon stepped forward. Handing each person a sheet of paper detailing their jobs and living arrangements.

“Each sheet has a specific job catering to your individual skills. It also states your living arrangements. Nico Robin, Franky, Brook, Tony Tony Chopper, Sanji, Nami, Usopp and Roronoa Zoro, welcome to the Revolutionary Army. Do your best.”

He may not have been able to help his son in his time of need. Or attend his funeral like he wanted. But he can take care of his son’s crew, at the very least.

“Yes sir!”

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?!?!?!


End file.
